


Under the Rose

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Confrontation, Dropping hints, F/F, Hidden meanings, Interrogation, Mr. Greg, Pearl is Pink Diamond's Pearl, Returning to Earth, Rose's Scabbard, Treason, preparing for war, song lyric analysis, supportive friends, unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Under the Rose

“Do you remember this place, do you have any of her memories?” a somber voice asked as nimble fingers clutched tall blades of grass, “We were right here over five thousand years ago.”

A projection beamed out of the oval shaped opal on her forehead as she kneeled in front of the former leader of the Crystal Gems and only looked up when it turned around, “ _Pearl_ ”

“Yes?”

“ _I’m going to stay and fight for this planet, you don’t have to do this with me._ ”

“But I want to!”

“ _I know you do. Please understand, if we lose we’ll be killed, and if we win we can never go home._

“Why would I ever want to go home if you’re here?”

“ _My Pearl._

“You’re wonderful…” the gem trailed off sadly when their fingers laced before the hologram became a distant memory just like Rose Quartz herself, “Everything I ever did, I did for her. Now she’s gone, but I’m still here.” 

Those words echoed faintly as Steven remembered standing behind Blue Zircon as she dared to ask where Pink Diamond’s Pearl was at the time she was shattered, eyes widening in realization that the answer had been staring them right in the face. Now surrounded by the Off Color betas, it became more evident that she would have been under that court given how misshapen her stone was compared to others of her kind, but why would she be ashamed to share such information in the first place?

“Padparadscha, did you ever see Pink Diamond’s personal guard?”

“A few times, she wore a long-sleeved gown with ruffles,” the Sapphire started to recall as she clutched at short-kept bangs in concentration, “She always wore a ribbon around her waist.”

“Do you know what happened to her?”

“She ran off with a rogue Rose Quartz soldier and was never seen again. Why do you ask?” 

“Zircon brought her up during my trial, so I wanted to know more.”

“That’s all I know, I’m sorry that I can’t be of help other than that.”

“You were, thank you for telling me.”

Wondering if any other hints had been dropped by the Pearl he knew back on Earth, Steven was lost in thought once again while remembering the last time she seemed to have an emotional breakdown. Out on the balcony in Empire City, she had let a strong guard down long enough to let her emotions be known in song when thought to be alone at night. At first, nothing seemed odd about this particular memory until a chorus began when she twirled up onto a glass barricade as if she were recounting the events that had led her up to that moment in the populated town.

_“…Fusion, freedom, her attention. Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise, experimental… What does it matter, it’s already done. Now I’ve got to be there for her son.”_

“What if I knew where she was?”

“That’s impossible, she’s probably long gone by now!” Rhodonite exclaimed, part of her fusion looking a little more hopeful than the Ruby side that was showing, “Even if you did find her, the Diamonds would have her shattered for failing to protect her leader.”

“I’d never endanger Pearl like that, I just want to know the truth if I can get back to earth in one piece.”

“You will,” Lars spoke up confidently as he offered for him to go through the small portal that appeared in the small tuft of pink hair, “You brought me back to life, so at least let me be someone who deserved it.” 

Hesitating slightly, Steven hugged the older boy tightly before taking a deep breath to disappear within the pocket dimension similar to Lion’s. Reemerging through the other side, Steven stood in his living room as his closest confidants used the warp pad to return home, waiting for all of them to realize that he had returned in one piece when five pairs of arms were suddenly surrounding him in a group hug.

“How did you…?” 

“Long story short, Lars came to Homeworld with me and I brought him back to life with my healing powers. He has magical hair like Lion does, he’s pink too.”

“Where is he?” Connie asked quizzically as she finally let go from the other, another wave of worry washing up at the thought of Lars still being captured.

“He’s with Homeworld gems that we met, they call themselves Off Color.”

“You found them?” Pearl asked in surprise, biting her bottom lip when all eyes fell on her instead of the human boy.

“You know them?”

“They were members of Pink Diamond’s entourage much to the other’s disapproval. Speaking of, did you have to face them on your own?”

“No, I was given a Zircon lawyer, but she got poofed by Yellow Diamond after her accusation.”

“What did she say?”

“She asked where her Agates and Sapphires were since they would have tried to fight mom off,” Steven began to recall from the courtroom case, “And she wanted to know where her Pearl was before accusing one of the Diamonds of covering up her death.”

“…I was with Rose.”

Silence followed as the information was processed fully as the gem in question blushed with a light blue complexion. Without speaking, Garnet placed a comforting hand on one of her shoulders as they shared a look when the usual pair of shades were withdrawn from a stoic face, a nod of encouragement given to signal that there would be little to no judgment from anyone present. 

“That’s how you knew about her zoo, you saw it with your own eyes?”

“Against my will, yes. At the time I was as loyal as any other Pearl until I met Rose, of course.” 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t go in front of Blue and Yellow Diamond when I unfused, or they would have recognized you.” Garnet brought up as a further point of proof.

“I doubt they would have recognized me, Pink Diamond hid my existence from the others. Besides, Blue Diamond didn’t get a good look at me when we attacked her here.” 

“Nevertheless, they would have broken you for being on earth.” 

“What happens now? Are they going to come after Steven themselves?” 

“That is a possibility,” the fusion mused as she saw the numerous outcomes in the near future, “Steven, are these new gems you mentioned coming?”

“They should be on their way with Lars, they liked the idea of Earth being a place where they could be free from constant hiding.”

“Who are they?”

“A six gem fusion named Fluorite, another fusion named Rhodonite, a Padparadscha Sapphire, and a set of Rutile twins.”

“Then we’ll have reinforcements. In the meantime, go with Amethyst to alert Lapis and Peridot. We’ll need all the help we can get.”

“For what?” the small, purple gem dared to ask despite not having much to say in the matter as she listen to all sides while snacking from a bucket of popcorn she had somehow acquired. 

“We’re going to war against Homeworld.”


End file.
